comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown
Countdown is published by DC Comics. Cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Countdown #27: 24 Oct 2007 Current Issue :Countdown #26: 31 Oct 2007 Next Issue :Countdown to Final Crisis #25: 07 Nov 2007 Status Weekly 52-issue limited series. Issues are numbered backwards, starting with #51 down to #0. Spins out of events in 52. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Countdown #26 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Countdown #27 Countdown #28 Countdown #29 Countdown #30 Countdown #31 Countdown #32 Countdown #33 Countdown #34 Countdown #35 Countdown #36 Countdown #37 Countdown #38 Countdown #39 Countdown #40 Countdown #41 Countdown #42 Countdown #43 Countdown #44 Countdown #45 Countdown #46 Countdown #47 Countdown #48 Countdown #49 Countdown #50 Countdown #51 Past Storylines Collections History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Written by Paul Dini & various *Breakdowns by Keith Giffen *Covers by Andy Kubert & Tim Townshend Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *ISSUE ITEM CODE FOC DATE SCHEDULED IN-STORE DATE Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Countdown to Final Crisis #25: 07 Nov 2007 :Countdown to Final Crisis #24: 14 Nov 2007 :Countdown to Final Crisis #23: 21 Nov 2007 :Countdown to Final Crisis #22: 28 Nov 2007 :Countdown to Final Crisis #21: 05 Dec 2007 :Countdown to Final Crisis #20: 12 Dec 2007 :Countdown to Final Crisis #19: 19 Dec 2007 :Countdown to Final Crisis #18: 27 Dec 2007 News & Features * 05 Sep 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006688 Jack Purcell's Inking Countdown] * 17 Aug 2007 - Counting Down with Dan Didio: The First Third * 05 Aug 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Tony Bedard, Part 2 * 27 Jul 2007 - CBR Boat Show: Paul Dini Interview * 26 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/DC/countdownpanel.html SDCC '07: DC's "Countdown... To the End?" Panel] * 15 Jul 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking with Jimmy Palmiotti * 10 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006466 Palmiotti & Gray's DC Countdown] * 29 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=118774 Dan Didio Come Clean on the Countdown Teaser Image] * 16 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10896 HeroesCon: DC Comics - Countdown and Beyond] * 01 Jun 2007 - Dan Jurgens and the History of the Multiverse * 24 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006304 Countdown to Mark McKenna] * 22 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10628 DARKSEID RULES: In-Depth with Paul Dini and Countdown] * 20 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109677 Counting Down to Countdown IV: Mary Marvel, Trickster, Pied Piper] * 19 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109538 Counting Down to Countdown IV: The Great Disaster and The Atom] * 18 Apr 2007 - Counting Down with Dan Didio * 18 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109325 Counting Down to Countdown III: Who is Orion?] * 17 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109170 Counting Down to Countdown II: Eclipso & Jimmy Olsen] * 16 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109050 Counting Down to Countdown I: Darkseid and the Fourth World] * 26 Feb 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=102928 Under Countdown's Hood with Keith Giffen] * 23 Feb 2007 - [http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6418997.html DC Launches New Weekly: Countdown] * 20 Feb 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/003562848.cfm Countdown (Wizard Universe interview with Paul Dini)] * 20 Feb 2007 - Counting Down: Dan Didio and Mike Marts on DC's New Weekly Series Links *DC Comics Category:Super-Hero